


Just For You

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Chromia is tired of watching Elita lose herself waiting for someone that wasn’t coming back.
Relationships: Chromia/Elita One, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 1, 2014 as “TF - Just For You.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 15, 2020. Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> I don’t know. I felt like writing Chromia and Elita fluff/manhandling. Pretty short. Pairing wise, a little Chromia x Elita, and Elita x OP–whether as friends or lovers, depends on what you ship.

“Time for you to get out of this control room,” Chromia said, taking Elita One by the shoulders and lifting her out of the chair. She let go once Elita was half-out of the chair, and re-adjusted to grab Elita around the waist. Chromia dragged her leader out of the chair with ease, even while the other woman smacked at her and kicked. Chromia threw Elita over her shoulder and headed back toward the main door with a smile. "Right now.“

"Chromia!” Elita shouted, kneeing Chromia in the chest. When that failed, Elita twisted up and put a hand on the side of Chromia’s head, pushing hard. Putting on her ‘I’m in charge voice’, Elita demanded, “What are you doing!?”

“As your second-in-command and closest friend, I’m acting in your best interests and getting you away from that monitor,” Chromia said, smacking Elita on the back of the thigh. “You literally have not left that screen or chair for a week. This is officially an intervention.”

“I was working, Chromia,” Elita said, with a growl and a shove hard enough that she managed to sit up in those unrelenting blue arms. Chromia adjusted her grip appropriately, until she was holding Elita up by the thighs and waist on her side. Elita crossed her arms and leaned back to glare down. “Don’t make me order you to put me down.”

“I will veto it and declare you unfit for duty, Ma'am,” Chromia said, patting her commander on the side. She waved at a giggling Firestar and Moonracer as she passed them in the corridor. Chromia pressed in the code for the back hatch, even as Elita huffed and rested her arms on top of Chromia’s head. “And we both know I’d get away with it.”

“You should still put me down.”

“Nope,” Chromia said. She ducked down, bending her knees to get both her and Elita through the doorway without smacking that pretty pink helm on the door frame. On the other side, Chromia re-locked the door and considered the ladder to the surface. This might get tricky. “Because honey, it has been three months without a single word or peep from the boys. If they were going to contact us, it would have been by now. Suddenly taking up a 24/7 vigil at the screen is not helping anybody, least of all you or them.”

“I was not waiting for their–” Elita grunted when she was once again tossed over Chromia’s shoulder to free up the blue body guard’s hands to climb the ladder toward the manhole opening at the top. Elita grabbed to her back plate and twisted her knees into Chromia’s chest. “Call. I was doing inventory, and making schedules, and going over our collected data on who’s still on the planet. It was work!”

“You were waiting for Optimus to call,” Chromia said, dumping Elita on her aft at the top of the opening. She hiked up another few steps on the ladder and leaned in, nose to nose with the sitting woman. Chromia hissed, “Don’t you dare deny it.”

Elita matched her glare, her teeth grinding loud enough that Chromia could hear it. She hitched an intake of air, and exhaled slowly. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Chromia’s, shifting her knees on either side of the blue soldier. Chromia shifted her foot around the ladder to steady herself, and leaned forward to hug Elita. Pink hands rested on Chromia’s arms.

“I really miss him,” Elita whispered, curling her fingers against Chromia. “I just want to see him so badly.”

“I know you do, darlin’,” Chromia said. She squeezed as hard as she could, pulling Elita forward to sit on the edge of the manhole. Chromia nearly dented the metal on Elita’s waist, gripping as tight as she did. “You’ll see him again, I know it.”

Elita nodded, dropping her head on Chromia’s shoulder. She kicked a foot back and forth, and went limp, resting her full weight against her friend.

“Which is why in the meantime,” Chromia said, climbing out of the tunnel and dragging Elita up with her. Chromia kicked the closing gate to the manhole with her foot, and adjusted Elita so that her legs were around Chromia’s waist. “We’re going to get your mind off of it and take a nice walk around the destroyed scenery.”

“Yes, I’m sure looking at the destruction of our home is just what I need to get him off my mind,” Elita said, huffing. “But I guess a walk isn’t that bad. Who knows? You’ve had crazier ideas, this might even work.”

“I know it’ll work.”

“Fine, fine. But Chromia, seriously,” Elita said, smiling a bit and wrapping her arms around Chromia’s shoulders. “Put me down. I’ll walk on my own, and I promise not to go running back to the base.”

“Sorry, can’t trust your judgement,” Chromia said, stepping over debris and broken drone parts. The air was quiet, and there was no sign of Shockwave’s troops. Just Chromia and her pouting commander. “I’ll just have to carry you the entire time on our little walk.”

“You just want to show off that you’re stronger than me,” Elita said, poking Chromia in the helm twice. Elita puffed up her chest, and clicked her tongue. “Just you wait, I’ll catch up to you. Then I’ll be the one carrying you around like a toy!”

“Can’t wait to see it,” Chromia said. She tossed Elita up a bit to hug her face into Elita’s waist. Chromia nuzzled her and stole a quick peck on Elita’s hip. “I’m sure you’ll show me, Ms. Leader of the Autobots.”

“You bet I will,” Elita said, arching back and looking up at the black sky above Cybertron. She held onto Chromia’s shoulder, and pressed her lips together. Chromia felt the shift in attitude like a change in the tides. Elita said, “I’ll be strong enough to carry all of you. Every day if I have to, until they come home.”

“I know you will,” Chromia said, knowing full well they meant him. She licked her lips and rested her head on Elita’s waist. Chromia squeezed. “And in the meantime, I hope you’ll let me keep carrying you.”

“As long as you think you can bear it,” Elita said, brushing the back of Chromia’s helm. “I’m a little heavy.”

“I’ve had energon treats that weigh more than you,” Chromia said. She tossed Elita to the other side of her arms, and hiked Elita up on her hip. “I could do this all day.”

“Show off.”

“Just for you,” Chromia said. She smacked Elita’s aft, and laughed at the yelp that resulted. Chromia chuckled at the stream of complaints that followed and the renewed struggling to get her feet on the ground. Chromia held tighter, and watched the horizon. “Just for you.”


End file.
